The Night
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: ok. well, javier and his sister and nephew imigrat out of cuba to america, to find out katie was pregnant and had a baby boy.... [story WAY better then the summary.]


The Night

By: Emily Kushman

Twelve months ago today, she'd lost her virginity to him. She'd given up the only gift she had to give. You ask if she was regretting it. Not a chance. That night, twelve months ago, had given her this beautiful bundle of joy resting in her arms. Katie smiled down at her young son, Jess Caleb Suarez. Jess was three months old now. Suzy, Katie's little sister, walked into the room.

"Hey sis, hey Jess." Suzy smiled and sat on the bed, then held out her arms for her nephew Jess. Katie had been spending a lot of time with Jess in her room lately. She'd been so worried. When she'd received her last letter from Javier, she had learned his brother had been killed and his mother had disappeared. When the revolution had happened, and Katie and her family had fled Cuba, everything got worse. Nobody was allowed in or out of Cuba. Javier was alone with his little sister and his nephew. A month ago, when she'd received that last letter, he'd said he was swimming out that night with the little ones, and they'd be in America soon. Katie sat beside Suzy and handed her Jess.

"I'm so worried. Where do you think he is?" She sighed.

"I don't know, I'm sure he is safe, so are Antonio and Maria." Suzy wiggled a finger at Jess and smiled as he cooed. Katie's next words were drowned out with the doorbell. She ran out, Suzy behind her with Jess, and answered the door. On the other side was a man. He was tan, and scruffy, and he looked tired. Behind him stood two young children; a little boy and a little girl. They too looked tired, tan and scruffy. Katie felt tears roll down her face and she laughed a little before flinging her arms around the man. She kissed him again and again before bending to her knees and hugged the two small children. Suzy laughed a little behind her and hugged Javier, who hadn't seemed to have noticed the baby in Suzy's arms. Jeanie and Bert ran to the door, and smiled. Jeanie hugged Javier and took the kids to the bathroom to get cleaned up and Bert shook Javier's hand and welcomed him. Katie smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh Javier…" He'd stayed silent so far. The kids seemed to be laughing in the back of the house; Katie guessed her mom had been making silly faces and voices like she did with Jess when he cried. Suzy handed Jess to Katie and Katie walked outside with Javier behind her.

"His name is Jess Caleb Suarez." She smiled as she sat down in one of the chairs; she thought she saw a smile on his face.

"You mean…" He sat beside her and looked at the young boy in her arms. He had pitch black hair and big blue eyes. His skin was a bit tan, and he had his father's facial features. She nodded and held Jess out to Javier, who smiling, took the little bundle in his arms.

"He was born July 23rd. He's a wonderful baby, sleeps through the night and doesn't cry too much." She looked down at her hands. "I know I should have told you… It was just so important, and I couldn't say it in the letters." She looked back up to find him smiling down at Jess.

"I understand, I just wish I had of known. If I had, we'd of been here sooner." He laughed and kissed Jess's head.

Later that day, Jeanie and Bert had taken Suzy and the kids out for dinner, leaving Javier and Katie a night alone. Jess had gone with Grandma and Grandpa. Katie made some simple Mac and Cheese then served it for the two of them, with garlic bread, and some water. They sat down and ate it at the table, catching up. Javier, Antonio and Maria had been in America for the past week. They swam out the night they planned to, and met up with a fisherman who had brought them to America. Since she was in California, the fisherman had taken him to Morro Bay in San Francisco. From there, he'd hitched a few rides and made it to Las Angeles, where they were now. It had been hard for him to gain the strength to leave, what with hopes of his mother coming back and leaving his father's book behind. He'd buried the book, deep in the sand on the beach, hoping one day he might come back and find it. After talking they sat in Katie's room and just cuddled. He had showered and shaved, he smelled clean now, and he was wearing some of Bert's old clothes. Katie smiled at him, her head was resting on his chest and their hands were entwined. He kissed her hand again and again, as she closed her eyes and took in the scent of him. He smelled like her honey vanilla body wash. She'd been washing Jess with that since the day she brought him home.

"I'm so happy you're here." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I am too. I'm thankful your parents are letting me and the kids stay here. Then there is Jess… I have a son." He kissed her hand again.

"We have a son." She nodded and emphasized 'we'.

"We." He repeated her; the word came out in that thick Cuban accent. The accent was one of the reasons she'd loved him so much. She didn't know what it was, but the accent had proven irresistible. Thinking back, she could remember that day, the day they met.

_She sat down in one of the pool chairs and smiled._

_"Chilly?" the blonde beside her asked. She began to take off her sweater and her elbow hit something. Drinks fell and a boy… no a man, a Cuban man with jet black hair bent over to pick them up. "Spick. Go get new drinks." The girl spoke again. Katie groaned with embarrassment and stood._

_"Excuse me," she walked after the man and stood to the side as his boss yelled at him. She told the boss she'd pay for it, but he sad not to mind and she looked at the man, replacing the drinks. Mumbling something in Spanish, she tried to apologize._

_"I speak English." He stated, not looking too happy. "And I don't need your charity." She sighed and looked down, then back up._

_"Its not…" she stepped closer._

_"Don't worry about it. Its ok." He nodded to her then looked back at the drinks._

_"I'm sorry for what she called you."_

_"That was nothing."_

_"Not to me."_

_"Why are you apologizing?" and he walked away, leaving her stunned. Her gaze followed him._

"I love you." She closed her eyes again.

"And I love you." He kissed her head. They heard the door open and ignored it. Soon they heard little footsteps, followed by some bigger ones. The door opened and in came Antonio and Maria. They jumped on the bed and Katie sat up.

"We went to a fancy place!" they giggled and jumped around as Katie and Javier exchanged looks.

"That's exciting. Did you have a good time?" Katie hugged Maria.

"Yes!" she giggled as Katie tickled her. Suzy walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, Antonio sat in her lap.

"Jess is asleep; mom wouldn't set him down at dinner." Suzy laughed.

"That's mom." Katie laughed and Maria sat beside her and Javier.

"Are you two ready for bed?" Javier asked them

"No." they stood and ran out, knowing it was bedtime. Katie laughed and shook her head as the three of them stood and walked into the living room.

_**Ok. So that's your first chapter. Don't like it? Tuff. I didn't say you had to read it. Leave my R&R please. I love to know your thoughts and suggestions.**_


End file.
